cafe la'lune
by hi commc
Summary: Lovino dalam kostum Pikachu dan Feliciano dalam kostum Keroro. Apa yang direncanakan manager dalam masa training untuk bekerja di Cafe La'Lune? Dan siapa vokalis band yang membuat Lovino salah tingkah. uke Genderswitch. CHAP 3 UPDATE! RnR, eh?
1. Chapter 1

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Disclaimer : Saya sangat mengagumi Hidekazu Himaruya sebagai pengarang Hetalia Axis Powers-World Series.. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Indonesia digambar kek banci gaje gitu? Saya nggak trimaaaa!*plak*

Warning : Karena WB yang terus menerus dan kena sakit cacar yang luaaama sembuhnya, otak saya rada konslet. Di sini para uke di Hetalia saya jadiin cewek! Cocok kan? Dari sananya udah cantik kok!*dihajar*

+_Cafe La'Lune+_

Chapitre 1

doradora dongdong

_**DIBUTUHKAN :**_

_**2 ORANG WAITRESS UNTUK CAFE LA'LUNE!**_

_**UMUR 15-20 TAHUN**_

_**SYARAT :**_

_**SISWI/MAHASISWI PERGURUAN HETALIA,CANTIK,**__**IMUT,**__**TINGGI,**__**LANGSING,**__**BISA BERADAPTASI DENGAN LINGKUNGAN KERJA,**__**PENGGEMAR DOUJINSHI YAOI –coret gede-,**__**MAU BEKERJA GIAT!**_

_**GAJI 2000 DOLLAR/JAM**_

_**BAGI YANG BERMINAT HUBUNGI :**_

_**WANG YAO 021XXX**_

_**ATAU LANGSUNG MENDATANGI CAFE LA'LUNE DI HETALIA STREET II**_

Begitulah kira-kira lowongan pekerjaan yang tertempel di depan gerbang SMA Hetalia. Lowongan pekerjaan dari Cafe La'Lune yang jarang sekali ada. Kalau diingat-ingat, cafe itu terakhir membuka lowongan pekerjaan sekitar dua tahun lalu. Melihat adanya kesempatan besar ini, tentunya banyak sekali siswi-siswi yang ingin mencalonkan diri menjadi 'pelayan' di cafe bergengsi tersebut.

"Kyaaa~ Cafe La'Lune buka lowongan pekerjaan lho! ", teriak cewek berambut kepang.

"Iya! Jarang-jarang lho, mereka buka lowongan kayak gini! Harus di coba! ",sambung temannya yang potongan rambutnya mirip 'dora'.

"Eh, denger-denger juga... Pelayan-pelayan Cafe La'Lune itu golongan siswi-siswi elit dari SMA sampai Univ Hetalia! Keren nggak tuh! ", cewek berambut pirang panjang ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"Ditambah lagi, mereka yang kerja di sana tuh kumpulan orang-orang jenius seluruh dunia! Berarti kalo kita bisa masuk ke sana, bisa ketularan jenius plus famous dong! Hahahaha! ",sambung si cewek rambut 'dora' lagi.

"Sembarangan aja! Kita tu beda sama mereka! Kita ini orang-orang jurusan sekolah biasa! Sedangkan mereka? Jurusan diploma negara gitu! Selain keren-keren, orang yang masuk jurusan diploma negara juga pinter-pinter!", kata si cewek pirang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Haah.. Nggak mungkin deh..", kata si pirang dan si rambut 'dora' bebarengan.

"Eh, kok malah ngomongin mereka sih? Nggak ada hubungannya sama jurusan biasa atau jurusan diploma! Jelas-jelas lowongan pekerjaan ini untuk seluruh siswi perguruan Hetalia!", si rambut kepang akhirnya mengakhiri argumennya dengan kedua temannya.

"Kalau belum dicoba.. Kita nggak akan tahu hasilnya kan?"

Tak jauh dari ketiga cewek tadi, terlihatlah dua orang kakak beradik kembar yang ikut melihat lowongan pekerjaan di depan gerbang sekolah. Agaknya karena tubuh mereka sama-sama kecil, mereka tidak bisa melihat iklan lowongan pekerjaan tersebut. Orang-orang yang lebih besar dari mereka berdua mendorong-dorong dengan brutal hingga menyebabkan sang adik jatuh terjerembab.

"Vee~ Kak Lovi, sakiiiiitt!",rintih sang adik yang mempunyai rambut ikal sepinggang.

Sang kakak yang mengetahui adiknya jatuh langsung memaki orang-orang yang berkerumun di sana. Entah itu cewek, cowok, kakak kelas, adik kelas, bahkan orang yang cuma mampir melihat-lihat.

"Hei! Kalian itu punya tata krama nggak sih? Kalo mau liat lowongan kerja ya nggak usah dorong-dorong gitu dong? Liat nggak,adik gue jatuh ni! Kalo dia sampe kenapa-napa, kalian semua mau tanggung jawab apa? Mikir dong!",kata sang kakak dengan gaya jutek plus sangar.

Mendengar nada kemarahan yang menggelegar dari mulut sang kakak itupun,orang-orang yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah langsung ngacir entah kemana. Mereka semua nggak mau berurusan dengan Lovino Vargas dan adiknya Feliciano Vargas yang terkenal seantero SMA Hetalia.

Si kembar Vargas adalah siswi kembar pindahan dari Italia. Mengenai karena apa mereka pindah, pihak sekolah merahasiakannya. Tapi yang pasti, mereka berdua adalah siswi-siswi yang cantik sekaligus pintar di SMA Hetalia. Baru seminggu pindah sekolah, fans mereka sudah segunung! Tiap hari di loker mereka kalau nggak surat cinta, paling-paling cokelat sama boneka! Idiih!

Tiap kali menerima cokelat dari fansnya, si kembar selalu ngedumel karena yang sangat mereka sukai bukannya cokelat,tapi..

"Cih, aku tidak begitu suka cokelat.. Aku kan suka TOMAT!",kata Lovino kesal.

"Ve~ aku juga! Aku kan sukanya sama PASTAAAAA!",balas Feliciano manja.

Sang kakak, yaitu Lovino, adalah cewek cantik berambut cokelat lurus sepinggang (mempunyai keriwil di poni) yang juteknya minta tulung. Setiap disapa orang-orang asing, ia hanya diam sudah sampai batas, Lovino akan mengumpat orang-orang itu dengan kata-kata yang tidak selayaknya diucapkan seorang cewek cantik seperti dirinya. Jangan tawar-menawar dengannya deh! Dijamin tidak akan menang dan kalian pasti akan pulang dengan maki-makian. Karena tinggal berdua dengan adiknya, ia sangat sayang pada mencintai buah ataupun sayuran (bodo amat) yang bernama TOMAT! Tomat adalah bagian dari hidupnya..

Si adik yang bernama Feliciano, cewek cantik berambut ikal sepinggang (mempunyai keriwil di samping telinga kiri) yang doyan pasta. Entah itu di sekolah, di rumah, atau di manapun ia berada, di sana pasti akan ada yang namanya PASTAAAA! Tidak jutek dan tidak gampang marah. Manja sih iya, tapi Feliciano jago masak ketimbang kakaknya. Lovino lebih pintar bidang olah raga. Tapi jangan harap.. Menu yang selalu dibuatnya adalah... PASTA!

Jadi bila ingin membedakan Lovino dan Feliciano, perhatikan model rambut, kelakuan, dan keriwil yang ada di rambut mereka..

*lunelunelune*

Kembali ke keadaan saat melihat lowongan pekerjaan di depan gerbang sekolah. Sekarang ini, berkat Lovino yang marah-marah nggak jelas, tempat yang tadinya ramai dengan orang-orang, kini menjadi sunyi senyap. Meninggalkan dua orang anak kembar cewek sendirian.

Sang kakak melihat lowongan kerja sekilas, lalu memandang adiknya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor saat jatuh tadi.

"Dibutuhkkan 2 orang waitress, umur 15-25 tahun, siswi perguruan Hetalia, cantik, imut, tinggi, langsing, cepat beradaptasi, giat bekerja...",gumam Lovino.

"Di tambah suka sama doujinshi yaoi lho kaak~"

"Ah, yang itu nggak kepake! Yaah, kalaupun nggak dipake, gue dari sononya udah suka yaoi kok! Orang pas jadi !male, gue dapet jatah jadi uke terus.."

"Hehehe.. Sama dong, kak!",si adik cengengesan melihat kakaknya.

"Eh, daripada ngomongin itu... Kau mau ikut kerja sambilan? Gajinya juga lumayan, cukup untuk biaya hidup kita berdua!"

"Vee~ jadi waitress yaa? Aku baru pertama kali kerja di cafe... Nanti takutnya bikin kesalahan, kak.."

"Udahlah! Gue juga baru pertama kali kerja di cafe.. Nanti pasti diajarin kok! Ayolaaah~", pinta Lovino. Ia lebih nyaman kalau kerja berdua dengan adiknya.

Cukup lama Feliciano berpikir untuk menerima tawaran kakaknya untuk bekerja atau tidak. Masalahnya, ia takut untuk membuat kesalahan seperti memecahkan piring atau gelas. Ia terlalu ceroboh untuk bekerja di cafe. Feliciano melihat kakaknya yang terlihat menaruh harapan besar pada dirinya. Karena tak mau mengecewakan kakaknya, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan mau bekerja di Cafe La'Lune bersama sang kakak.

"Iya deh! Kalo sama kakak pasti baik-baik aja!"

"Yes! Kau memang adikku paling baik, Feli~",Lovino memeluk erat adiknya dan mencium pipinya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Cafe La'Lune besok sepulang sekolah! Oke?"

"Oke deh, kak.."

*lunelunelune*

_**Sepulang sekolah..**_

Lovino dan Feliciano menuju Cafe La'Lune dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak antara sekolah dan cafe juga lumayan dekat, jadi mereka putuskan jalan kaki saja.

Baru saja mereka berjalan 100 m, sudah banyak cowok yang suit-suit manggil mereka. Mau ngajak kenalan kek, minta nomor hape, langsung ngajak kencan malah! Merasa digodain seperti itu Lovino dan Feliciano jadi pingin nyanyi :

_Ngaca-ngaca dong,ngaca-ngaca dong!Kamu jangan cuma dang ding dong!Tau diri dong,tau diri dong!Kamu jangan sok suit dong!_

Begitulah bunyi BM hati mereka saat ini : Lagunya SintaJojo 'Tokek Belang'!

"Anjrit banget sih cowok-cowok itu! Kegatelan banget! Selama di sini gue udah eneg banget liat tampang-tampang mupeng kayak gitu! Hiii! ",umpat Lovino pas ngeliat gerombolan cowok-cowok yang ngikutin dia dan Feliciano dari tadi.

"Vee~ aku malah takut, kak! Tampang orang-orangnya pada nggak meyakinkan sih! Gimana kalo kita lari aja?",usul Feliciano yang udah nelen ludah ngeliat orang-orang yang tampangnya udah mupeng tingkat tinggi.

"Gue juga pengennya gitu dari tadi! Yaudah kita itung..."

Lovino dan Feliciano bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang, "Satu..."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, "Dua..."

Setelah yakin dengan keputusan yang mereka buat... "Tigaaaaaaa...!"

Setelah aba-aba ketiga dimulai, Lovino dan Feliciano lari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Cafe La'Lune tanpa menengok ke arah para gerombolan cowok yang sekarang sudah seperti orang-orang kesetanan.

"Feli! Apapun yang terjadi, lari terus! Jangan nengok ke belakang ntar kamu jadi batu!"

"Huapaaah? Emangnya cerita Soddom and Gomorah? Ngaco deh kakak ni!"

"Eh, maksudnya jangan liat ke belakang! Bakal syok kamu!"

Feliciano yang bego pun menoleh ke belakang tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata kakaknya. Maka terlihatlah segerombol pemuda bak kesetanan setan bujang yang sedang mencari langsung membatu di tempat, "A.. apaan ini?"

"Gyaaa~ Feliciano!", Lovino panik melihat adiknya membatu di tempat. Ia segera menghampiri Feliciano dan langsung menggandeng tangan adiknya. "Aduh, Feliciano.. Bego banget sih kamu! Udah dibilang jangan liat belakang, malah ngeyel!"

"LOVINOO~"

"FELICIANOO~"

"AKU PADAMUUU~!"

Teriak gerombolan pemuda kesetanan tadi pake toa. Toa punya siapa ya? Punya H*tsune M*ku paling? Udah ngaco ni author. Lanjut !

"Uwaaaaaghhh! Pergi dari sini orang-orang gila !", Lovino udah pucet pasi ngeliat gerombolan para pemuda itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat..

"Ah, bodo amat! Feliciano,sadar dong !", tanpa banyak omong lagi, Lovino langsung menyeret Feliciano menghindari serang segerombol pemuda abnormal tadi. Lari, bagaimanapun kondisi Feliciano, Lovino tetap menyeret adiknya yang tengah membatu itu berlari!

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Udah deh, Feli! Sadar! Nanti kalo udah sampe cafe, gue beliin pasta deh! ", ucap Lovino ditengah kesibukannya melarikan diri –coret- berlari menuju Cafe La'Lune.

"Vee~ beneran, kak?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Lovino langsung menunjukkan muka juteknya. Keki udah dibohongin ama adeknya sendiri.

"Emang tadi gue janji apaan, nggak pernah ada tuh!", katanya sambil membuang muka.

"Vee~ kakak jangan marah dong! Aku cuma bercanda tadi. Nggak aku ulangi deh!", Feliciano merengek pada kakaknya yang tengah ngambek. Salahnya juga tadi pake acara 'diem membatu' segala. Kan Lovino jadi panik!

Lovino hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar rengekan ,ia ingin membalas perbuatan adiknya 'sedikit',"Terseraaaahhh..Weeek!"

Lovino menjulurkan lidahnya pada si adik yang tengah merengek. Dan berlari meninggalkannya sendirian, "Ayo, kalau bisa kejar gue sampai La'Lune! Kalau kau menang, bakal gue traktir pasta! "

Feliciano bengong melihat kelakuan childish kakaknya. Tapi tetap saja ia berlari mengejar kakaknya sampai ke La'Lune karena tergiur oleh pastaaaa~

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua main kejar-kejaran (kek orang MKKB), akhirnya si kembar berhasil mencapai tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu Cafe La'Lune! Bisa dibayangkan pada saat jam pulang sekolah begini, tentunya banyak sekali tamu yang datang. Entah dari perguruan Hetalia sendiri aaupun perguruan-perguruan yang lain.

"Wah.. Rupanya cafe ini terkenal juga. Gila! Banyak banget pengunjungnya! ", gumam Lovino cengo.

"Ya ampun! Kakak ketinggalan berita banget sih! Ini cafe kan terkenal seantero sekolah! Gosipnya sih yang jadi para pelayan di sini adalah orang-orang elit di seluruh SMA/Univ Hetalia lho! ", jelas Feliciano pada kakaknya yang kurang aptudet.

"Ohh.. Tapi terserah lah! Mau terkenal kek, mau pelayannya orang-orang elit kek, yang penting gajinya bagus! Ayo, Feli! Kita lamar pekerjaan di sini! Semoga keterima! ", tanpa menunggu persetujuan Feliciano, Lovino langsung menyeret adik kembarnya itu. "Vee~ kakak! Lepasin! Aku nggak bisa napas nih! "

*lunelunelune*

"Selamat datang di Cafe La'Lune.. Mau makan di sini atau di bawa pulang? "

Dua orang pelayan perempuan yang cantik nan anggun langsung menyambut kedatangan Lovino dan Feliaciano. Perempuan pertama memakai kacamata dan memiliki rambut cokelat indah yang dibiarkannya tergerai. Perempuan kedua memiliki alis tebal dan menguncir kuda rambut pirangnya. Matanya yang hijau membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Dan hal yang sama dari ke dua pelayan itu ialah.. Memiliki raut wajah jutek!

"Uhm.. Maaf, kami ke sini bukannya mau makan. Kami mau melamar kerja di sini! ",kata Lovino canggung.

Ke dua pelayan itu saling berpandangan dan selanjutnya mereka berdua hanya menghela napas secara bersamaan. "Jadi kalian ingin melamar keja di sini? ",kata seorang pelayan yang memakai kacamata.

"Ya, tentu saja! ",jawab Lovino mantab.

"Ugh.. _Bloody hell_! Sampai kapan pelamar kerja terus berdatangan kayak gini? ", umpat pelayan yang memiliki alis tebal. Dari raut mukanya, terlihat jelas kalau ia merasa tidak senang. "Kalau kalian melamar kerja di sini hanya karena ingin terkenal, lebih baik pulang saja! Dijamin tidak akan diterima! "

Lovino menjadi geram karena diremehkan seperti itu oleh orang yang baru pertama ditemuinya. Ia tidak ingin mencari ketenaran dengan bekerja di La'Lune seperti gadis-gadis bodoh lainnya! Ia hanya ingin kerja sambilan di sini karena ingin membiayai hidupnya dan adiknya sendiri! "Kau... D-dengar yaa.. "

"Vee~ Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu! Aku dan kakakku tidak mencari ketenaran seperti yang kau bilang! Kami hanya ingin bekerja di sini! Itu saja! ", Feliciano memutus perkataan kakaknya yang terlihat marah. Ia tidak mau gara-gara kakaknya marah-marah pada pelayan cafe, mereka berdua jadi tidak bisa bekerja di sini.

"Sudah.. Sudah! Arthur! Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu! Kulihat mereka berdua memang tak punya niat seperti pelamar kerja yang lain. Kita coba dulu.. ", pelayan yang memakai kacamata tersenyum pada Lovino dan Feliciano. "Baiklah, mari kuantar menemui kepala pelayan sekaligus manager di sini."

"Ta-tapi! Hey, Roderich! ", si pelayan beralis tebal nampaknya belum bisa menerima keputusan teman pelayannya yang bernama Roderich.

"Ayolah! Bersikap dewasalah Arthur! Lagipula mereka cocok dengan syarat yang diberikan Yao! ", Roderich pun menyuruh Arthur mengamati dengan seksama Lovino dan Feliciano dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Uhm.. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih, mereka berdua cocok juga jadi pelayan di sini. Cantik iya ,langsing tentunya, imut apalagi, tinggi nggak begitu sih, tapi ideal lah! ",Arthur terlihat menimang-nimang sejenak. Lalu mengatakan, "Okelah! Gue yang nanti nganter kalian nemuin Yao! "

Roderich, Lovino, dan Feliciano langsung berpandangan. Halo? Mbak Arthur, bukannya tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang nggak setuju ya? Mau ngusir pula! Lha sekarang kok malah mau nganter si kembar ke tempat manager sih?

"Eeeer.. Nggak salah ni? ",kata Lovino dengan muka cengo.

"Nggak ada yang salah dan nggak ada yang perlu disalahin! Gue tadi minta maaf udah kasar sama kalian! Sekarang, ayo kita ke tempat manager! Sebelum kalian mengganggu orang pacaran lho... ", Arthur menyeringai licik ke arah Roderich sebelum akhirnya mendorong si kembar menuju ruang manager.

"Ha? Apa yang kau maksud Arthur? ",teriak Roderich bingung. "Siapa yang pacaran dengan siapa coba? Ngawur aja si Arthur.. Nanti awas saja ya kalau... "

"Yo,Rodey! Kau lagi ngapain sih? ",seorang pemuda albino yang bagi author dan penggemar Prussia sangat ganteng menepuk punggung Roderich.

"Gi... Gilbert? "

"Yaaa? "

(Yes, di awal-awal udah ada PruAus! Gheez! Hidup PruAus! *author dibekep*)

*lunelunelune*

"Vee~ Kak, Arthur? Boleh tanya nggak? ", Feliciano mencoba membuka obrolan."Boleh, mau tanya apa? ", balas Arthur malas.

"Uhmm.. Manager orangnya gimana sih? Galak nggak? Nanti kita ditanyain apa aja? ", pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Feliciano pun muncul.

"Oh, Yao nggak galak kok.. Ramah banget malah! Tapi, kusarankan jangan bikin dia marah. Ngeri banget deh.. Gara-gara pacaran sama Ivan, sifat yandere nya makin parah.. ", jawab Arthur pasrah. "Kalau pertanyaan aku nggak begitu tahu.. Mungkin sekolah kalian, latar belakang sama alasan kalian mau kerja di sini. ",sambungnya lagi.

"Vee~ Baiklah! Untung nggak begitu sulit! Ya kan, kak? ",Feliciano memandang kakaknya yang dari tadi diam seribu bahasa. "Eh, iya! Pasti gampang kok! ",kata Lovino cepat-cepat.

Setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka bertiga sampai di ruangan manager. Ruangan bernuansa merah dengan pernak-pernik khas China. "Baiklah, sampai di sini saja gue nganternya. Selebihnya terserah kalian. Semoga berhasil! ",kata Arthur menyemangati.

"Dan kau, Lovino...Senangnya bisa punya junior yang sama-sama bermulut tajam! Untuk adikmu yang lucu juga! Semoga berhasil!", untuk pertama kalinya Arthur tersenyum sangat manis pada Lovino dan Feliciano, membuat si kembar mau tak mau terpesona karenanya.

"Yaa! Tenang saja! Kami akan berusaha! ",ucap si kembar bersamaan seraya tersenyum dengan sangat imutnya *author kleper-kleper*.

Sesudah Arthur pergi (menggoda Roderich keknya), tinggallah Lovino dan Feliciano sendiri di depan pintu ruangan manager Cafe La'Lune. Rasa deg-degan mulai menyergap mereka. Bagaimana nanti kalau Lovino membuat manager marah? Pertanyaan apa saja yang nanti akan diberikan manager La'Lune? Sulit nggak? Apa bisa keterima kerja di sini? Syarat harus suka yaoi berlaku nggak? *halah*. Intinya,mereka berdua cemas bukan main mau masuk ruang manager. Pengalaman pertama kerja sambilan gitu..

"Kakak, kita masuk sekarang ya? Sia-sia lho, udah dateng jauh-jauh.. Eh, akhirnya cuma berdiri di sini aja! ",Feliciano dengan bijak mulai memberi nasehat pada kakaknya. Ia sudah memegang kenop pintu, bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tapi.. "Lho? Kok , pintunya kok nggak bisa dibuka ya? Ugghh! Berat banget! "

Feliciano yang dari tadi sudah memasang tampang keren untuk membuka pintu, sekarang menjadi tampang orang kebelet pipis. Otot-otot tangannya mulai kelihatan saking susahnya membuka pintu ruang manager. "Uggh! Kakak! Bantuin dikit napa? Tanganku udah sakit nih~", Feliciano tetep kukuh mendorong ataupun menarik pintu ruangan manager. Sedangkan Lovino? Kakak Feliciano yang jutek ini hanya memandang adiknya dengan tatapan _'ya ampun, dari tadi lu ngapain sih? kurang kerjaan banget!'_. Lovino hanya menghela napas melihat usaha keras adiknya dalam upaya membuka 'sebuah pintu'. Ia kemudian mengelus-elus kepala adiknya yang mulai panas.

"Begini ya.. Adikku Feliciano Vargas yang sangat imut namun begonya luar biasa.. ",ucapan sarkatis Lovino kambuh lagi. "Kalau mau melakukan sesuatu, lihat dulu ada caranya atau tidak.. Jelas saja dari tadi kau membuka pintu dengan cara mendorong atau menariknya tidak bisa.. Karena apa? ",Lovino bertanya pada adiknya yang sekali lihat tampangnya, sudah pasti ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"KARENA PINTU ITU CUMA BISA DIGESER, FELICIANO! LIHAT!ADA PAPAN PERINGATANNYA! "

Feliciano hanya nyengir maksa saat melihat papan di samping pintu geser yang bunyinya '_pintu ini hanya bisa digeser, aru.. jangan didorong apa ditarik, aru.. yailah ga bisa!'_

"Ehehehe.. Makanya daritadi aku nggak bisa buka ya! Ternyata digeser toh? Hahahaha.. "

"Udahlah! Ngapain dari tadi kita berdiri kayak orang nyasar! Ayo buruan masuk! "

*lunelunelune*

Chapitre 1 –end-


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers punya bang 'Hide'kaz Himaruya ..

Warning : Ceritanya ancurr ga ketulungan, typo betebaran dimana-mana, EYD kacau, tokoh-tokohnya OOC, humor garing banget, kalau nggak suka NGGAK USAH BACA! Saya trauma sama flame #curcol

+_Cafe La'Lune_+

Chapitre 2

doradora dongdong

GREEK

(critanya suara pintu digeser)

"Permisii"

"Ya, aru? Siapa ya?"

Si kembar Vargas sudah memasuki ruangan manager cafe La'Lune. Setelah saling meyakinkan diri satu sama lain, mereka memberanikan diri menyapa sang manager yang imut bak panda *plak*.

"Permisi, apakah anda managernya? Kami ingin melamar kerja.", Lovino memulai pembicaraan dengan manager.

"Oh.. Silahkan duduk, aru!"

"Terima kasih!", jawab si kembar barengan.

Sejenak, sang manager mengamati si kembar dengan seksama. Sepertinya, sang manager menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil di antara si kembar.

"Etoo, ada yang salah dari kami?", tanya Lovino yang mulai nggak tahan 'ditatap' terus menerus oleh calon managernya.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya saja...", sang manager terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Uhmm.. Hanya saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini kembar ya? Kok mirip banget, aru?"

GUBRAAK

Feliciano dan Lovino sukses 'nyusruk' begitu mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari sang manager. _'Kok rasanya ni manager sama lola-nya kayak adek gue?'_, batin Lovino sweatdrop.

"Vee~ Tentu saja kami kembar, manager! Lihat saja, wajah kami mirip! Kalau bukan saudara kembar, tidak mungkin akan mirip sekali!"

"Oooh.. Begitu ya, aru? Ehehe, maaf!", sang manager hanya nyengir kuda (Idih, Yao! Kau OOC sekali! #plaak). "Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi, aru.."

"Baik! Perkenalan dulu. Saya Lovino Vargas dan ini adik saya, Feliciano Vargas.", Lovino memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya. Sang manager mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Aku Wang Yao. Panggil Yao saja, aru!"

"Baiklah, Yao!"

Si kembar dan manager cafe La'Lune sekarang sudah resmi berkenalan #gapenting..

" Kalau begitu coba berdiri, aru!", Yao memberi perintah kepada si kembar dan langsung dituruti. Sang manager mengamati si kembar dari atas sampai bawah. "Yak bagus! Sekarang berdiri, kemudian tangan di atas, aru!"

"Hah, buat apa?"

"Ikutin ajalah,aru!"

Maka si kembar dengan terpaksa mengikuti segala perintah dari manager yang aneh-aneh seperti : "Yak, sekarang berputar, aru! Angkat satu kaki! Gandengan! Gaya dong! Lovino, pasang tampang tsundere, dong! Feliciano pasang gaya Ich*go dari T*kyo Mew~mew dong!". Oke, dua kalimat terakhir hanya pemikiran author dan mbak Yao hanya melaksanakannya.. Tanpa sepengetahuan si kembar, diam-diam Yao mengeluarkan kamera 'keramat' yang telah dipinjamnya dari Kiku. Buat apa? Ya buat foto-foto lah!

"Manager, yang serius dong! Nggak malah ngambil foto kita!", tegur Lovino yang ternyata mengetahui perbuatan gaje sang manager. Secara reflek, Yao langsung menyembunyikan kameranya sambil ngedumel '_Cih, tau aja! Padahal lumayan buat dijual, aru!'_

"Yak, kalian lulus tahap pertama!", kata Yao mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hah? Emang tesnya apaan? Kok tau-tau udah lulus?", tanya Lovino cengo.

"Dih, bersyukur kek udah lulus tahap pertama!", Yao mencibir. "Iya, tapi tesnya apaan? Yang suruh tangan ke atas, muter, terus pasang tampang gaje itu?"

"Iya, aru..", jawab Yao santai.

"..."

"Yup, nggak usah berlama-lama, aru! Lanjut~"

"Err.. Jadi boleh duduk?"

"Yaialah,aru! Kalian mau berdiri terus?"

"Nggak. Terima kasih!", jawab si kembar mantab.

Yao mengambil sebuah buku kecil, lalu mulai menulis di sana. "Kalian sekolah di mana?", tanya Yao (agak) serius.

"SMA Hetalia, jurusan diploma negara.", jawab Feliciano.

"Umur?"

"Uhmm.. 16 tahun (mungkin?)."

"Motivasi kalian mau bekerja di La Lune?

"Itu karena dipak- AWW!", Lovino menginjak kaki Feliciano. Setelah memberikan deathglare pada adiknya, ia segera melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Motivasinya adalah karena ingin menambah penghasilan untuk membiayai hidup kami sendiri."

Yao mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tinggal berdua saja? Berarti siswi asrama ya?". Lovino dan Feliciano mengangguk. "Iya, tapi sekarang masih di apartemen. Baru besok pindah ke asrama. Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Lovino.

"Kufufu (?), sepertinya seru, aru! Kalian tahu nggak, banyak pelayan di kafe ini yang tinggal di asrama, aru! Kayak si Kiku.."

"Oooh~"

Wang Yao alias sang manager sableng *author dihajar* sedang memikirkan akan menerima si kembar Vargas atau tidak. Padahal kelihatannya ia sudah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan menerima si kembar Vargas. Lalu apa yang dipikirkannya? Coba kita cek..

'_Aaah, aru! Nyesel banget deh nggak bisa dapet foto-foto lebih banyak! Dih, Lovino pake acara nyadar segala, aru!'_

Ralat. Ternyata Yao masih memikirkan foto-foto Lovino dan Feliciano yang gagal ia dapatkan lebih banyak! Ya ampun Yao.. Kau OOC sekali! #plak

"Vee~ manager?"

"Huaaa~ iya, aru! Ada apa?", Yao terbangun dari pikirannya.

"Etoo.. Kita jadi diterima di sini nggak?"

"Yup! Tentu saja, aru! Kalian diterima! Secara kalian memenuhi semua kriteria yang dibutuhkan! Selamat, aru!", Yao menjabat tangan si kembar sambil senyum nista.

"Jadi yang kudu suka yaoi beneran nggak kepake?", pertanyaan polos dan nggak penting dari Feliciano keluar begitu saja.

"Eeeehh?", Lovino panik sekaligus cengo liat kebegoan adiknya. Ia melirik ke arah Yao yang nampaknya tenang-tenang saja, malah nampak senang. _'Ni manager, cantik-cantik kok rada gaje ya?'_, batin Lovino.

"Haia, itu cuma tambahan saja, aru! Yaa, tapi untung juga kalo kalian suka yaoi-an gitu~ Untuk lebih lengkapnya, tanyakan pada senior-senior kalian di sini! Mengerti, aru?"

"Mengerti!"

"Hohoho, bagus bagus..."

"Lha kita kapan masuk kerja?"

"Sebulan lagi, aru?, jawab Yao santai.

"UAAAPAAAH? Lama banget! Ga bisa langsung besok apa?"

"Oo~ tidak bisaa~"

"Vee? Manager suka liat OVJ yak?"

"Ehehe, kok tau, aru?"

"WOI, GUA SERIUS! KENAPA MALAH NGOMONGIN OVJ?"

"Whaha, OK deh..", Yao tersenyum maksa ke arah Lovino dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Feliciano. "Ssst.. Feli, ntar lagi ya ngomongin OVJ! Aku takut sama kakakmu, aru! Gahar banget..", dan dibalas dengan kedipan sebelah mata dari Feliciano.

"Etoo.. Begini, aru.. Berhubung cafe La'Lune itu rada (?) aneh eh, maksudnya beda dari cafe lainnya.. Jadinya kalian harus tahu berbagai macam peraturan di sini. Termasuk seragam pegawai, tiap minggunya. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, tanyakan pada senior-senior di sini, aru! Saya capek jelasinnya, aru!"

DOEEENGG

(critanya musik kek di Crayon Shinchan)

"La.. lalu?"

"Yaah, intinya sebelum benar-benar kerja di sini.. Kalian kudu menjalani pelatihan, aru! Tenang aja, bakal dibimbing sama senior-senior kalian yang _oh-so-kawaii_ kok!"

"Mulai kapan?"

"Kalau pelatihannya mulai besok, aru! Kalian siap-siap aja! Kufufufu (?).."

Lovino dan Feliciano mengangguk tanda mengerti. Yaah, kecuali untuk Lovino yang masih agak nggak dong alias kurang ngerti. Mengingat tes untuk pegawai baru sangatlah tidak jelas dan juga pelatihan sebelum kerjayang agaknya tidak meyakinkan. Untuk Feliciano, tampaknya senang-senang aja. Apalagi ketemu sama orang yang sama-sama penggemar OVJ (?).

*lunelunelune*

Apakah keputusan Lovino untuk bekerja di cafe La'Lune tepat? Dan apakah Lovino dan Feliciano berhasil melewati pelatihan-pelatihan untuk bekerja di La'Lune?

Maap, TBC dulu yak? Author bingung mau ngetik apalagi.. #dibakar

Chapitre 2 –end-

-Author's note-

Ciaossu~

Jumpa lagi dengan saya dora2dong2! *tebartebarbunga*

Ini cafe la'lune chapter dua! Yeii~ Jujur ya, saya awalnya ga mau ngelanjutin ini fanfic.. Udah ceritanya ngawur, aneh, gaje lagi! Tapi gara-gara ada review masuk jadinya saya mau ngelanjutin ni fanfic.. Yak, buat Baka-pon dan Kirana Agi Qiao makasih buat review kalian dan ini lanjutan fanficnya!

Maaf, saya mau bikin humor, tapi jadinya nggak bangeeet.. Gomen,ne!

Belum nampilin tokoh-tokoh barujuga! Rencananya chapter depan bakal nampilin uke-uke di Hetalia yang jadi senior Lovi dan Feli di La'Lune..

Terus, semua pairing yaoinya bakal ada kok! Sabar ajaa yaaah..

Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Humor

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya..

Warning : Ceritanya ancurr ga ketulungan, gajeless, abal, typo betebaran dimana-mana, EYD kacau, tokoh-tokohnya OOC, kalau nggak suka nggak usah baca

_Episode sebelumnya.._

"La.. lalu?"

"Yaah, intinya sebelum benar-benar kerja di sini.. Kalian kudu menjalani pelatihan, aru! Tenang aja, bakal dibimbing sama senior-senior kalian yang _oh-so-kawaii_ kok!"

"Mulai kapan?"

"Kalau pelatihannya mulai besok, aru! Kalian siap-siap aja! Kufufufu (?).."

Lovino dan Feliciano mengangguk tanda mengerti. Yaah, kecuali untuk Lovino yang masih agak nggak dong alias kurang ngerti. Mengingat tes untuk pegawai baru sangatlah tidak jelas dan juga pelatihan sebelum kerjayang agaknya tidak meyakinkan. Untuk Feliciano, tampaknya senang-senang aja. Apalagi ketemu sama orang yang sama-sama penggemar OVJ (?).

+_Cafe La'Lune_+

Chapitre 3

doradora dongdong

Malam harinya, Feliciano menyadari bahwa kakaknya mengalami kegalauan tingkat dewa. Berlebihan bukan? Tapi memang begitulah keadaan Lovino sekarang. Rambut kusut, masih memakai seragam padahal sudah sekitar tiga jam mereka pulang, bergelung dengan selimut, dan sedari tadi menggumamkan kata: _'kusho.. kusho..'_

Feliciano hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan kakaknya. "Vee, kakak kenapa sih? Masalah Cafe La'Lune ya? Ayolah, pasti menyenangkan bekerja di sana!" kata Feliciano antusias.

"Menyenangkan dari mananya? Cafe itu hanya sekumpulan orang aneh dengan pelayan-pelayan perempuan yang super duper aneh! Kau tidak melihatnya tadi? Pelayan-pelayan itu dan managernya! Arrrghh.. Sepertinya kita salah memilih pekerjaan," balas Lovino penuh tekanan.

"Vee, bukannya kakak yang ingin kerja di cafe itu? Kenapa sekarang malah kebalikannya? Kita belum mencoba kan? Ayolah kak..."

Lovino hanya memandang adiknya dengan malas. Adiknya yang terkenal ceroboh, sekarang serius ingin kerja sambilan di La'lune? Yaah sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Sedikit tersenyum, Lovino mencubit pipi adiknya yang sedari tadi menarik-narik selimut yang dipakainya.

"Iya iya! Aku memutuskan akan bekerja di sana atau tidak setelah masa training selesai! Kau puas?"

Mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari kakaknya, Feliciano langsung menerjang Lovino sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur, "Vee~ kakak memang paling baik! Ugghh aku sayang kakak~"

"Gyaa menjauh dariku, Feli! Kau pikir beratmu berapa?! Stop! Jangan cium pipiku, bodoh!" protes Lovino masih dengan gaya angkuhnya.

Sepertinya kakak beradik Vargas memang ditakdirkan bekerja di Cafe La'Lune. Hei Lovino! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah takdir. Kau dan adikmu memang sudah seharusnya bekerja di La'Lune!

"Vee, ngomong-ngomong pipiku sakit.. Hiks"

"Eh?"

_**Esok harinya, sepulang sekolah..**_

"Vee! Kakak bisa cepat sedikit? Kita bisa dimarahi manager kalau telat di hari pertama training! " Feliciano menunggu kakaknya yang sedang berkemas dengan tak sabar.

"Berisik! Iya ini sudah selesai."

Kakak beradik itupun bergegas menuju Cafe La'Lune yang bisa dipastikan ramai pengunjung. Entahlah, Lovino menunjukkan wajah yang sedikit tidak rela dan sepanjang perjalanan ngedumel tidak jelas. Feliciano hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, walau sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan kakaknya sebenarnya.

Dengan jarak 100 meter, bisa dilihat bagaimana kondisi La'lune yang jauh dari kata aman, damai, dan tenteram. Para pelayan atau mari kita sebut _maid_ sedang sibuk melayani para pengunjung. Beberapa diantaranya marah-marah tidak jelas, oh mari kita sebut namanya Arthur. Di daerah kasir ada Roderich yang melayani pembayaran dengan senyum ala _saleswoman._

Oke, kembali ke kakak-beradik Vargas. Sang adik terlalu bersemangat hingga berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju cafe, sedangkan kakaknya hanya melongo. Oh ya, sudahkah kalian tahu, Lovino tidak menyukai keributan dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Tapi berhubung sudah berjanji dengan adiknya, Lovi mengikuti adiknya yang sudah sampai duluan di cafe. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, Lovino memasuki Cafe La'lune dan disambut langsung oleh sang manager, Wang Yao.

"Yo, selamat datang, aru! Sudah siap training?"

"Kami siap!"

"Bagus, kalau begitu mari ikut aku ke ruang ganti!"

Yao membawa kembar Vargas menuju ruang ganti yang berada di bagian dalam cafe. Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, si kembar benar-benar takjub! Bagaimana tidak, segala macam kostum ada di sini! Memang tak perlu diragukan, manager dan _maid_ di sini pasti cosplayer!

Yao sibuk memilah-milah kostum apa yang akan ia pakaikan pada si kembar. Ruangan yang tadinya rapi kini menjadi berantakan tidak sampai satu menit akibat ulah sang manager. "Kalian berdua kemari!"

Yao menyerahkan kostum Pikachu kepada Lovino dan Keroro pada Feliciano. Memberikan senyuman lebar kepada si kembar yang hanya _speechless_ melihat kostum di depan mereka. "HAH?!"

"Kuberi waktu dua menit untuk ganti baju. Mengerti, aru?"

Si kembar tidak punya pilihan lain setelah melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Yao. Memang benar, bergaul dengan Ivan itu tidak bagus untuk diri sendiri dan pastinya orang lain. Si kembar kemudian menuju bilik untuk mengganti baju mereka dan entah sejak kapan manager sableng itu malah meminum teh dengan santainya. "Yosh, waktunya hampir selesai, aru. Cepat sedikit!"

Setelah adegan grusa-grusu yang tidak enak untuk disaksikan, kini di depan Yao telah berdiri dua orang Pikachu dan Keroro yang imut nggak ketulungan. Pikachu terlihat ngambek dan Keroro senyam-senyum saja.

"Training untuk hari ini menyenangkan, aru! Kami tidak akan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh pada kalian, mungkin. Hahaha," terdengar tawa absurb milik Yao di seluruh ruangan.

"Ehem, baiklah. Hari ini kalian akan didampingi oleh Kiku, kalian bisa mencarinya di dapur. Oh ya, jaga privasi kalian baik-baik ya selama berada di dekatnya. Chayo, aru!" Yao segera menggandeng si kembar dan membawanya ke dapur. Setelah itu tiba-tiba menghilang setelah beralasan ada urusan di kantor pos. Hah?

Lovino berinisiatif mencari maid yang bernama Kiku di dapur. Ia menyuruh Feliciano menunggu di luar karena takut membuat keributan di dapur. Setelah bertanya kepada beberapa orang, Lovino menemukan maid bernama Kiku sedang menungging di bawah wastafel, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ayolah, belum satu jam memulai trainingnya, keanehan para _maid_ sudah mulai terasa.

"Ehem, ciao. Kau Kiku?" sapa Lovi tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, maid yang sedang menungging tersebut segera berdiri dan menatap intens Lovi. Oh ya, tak lupa kamera yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sedikit heran melihat kostum yang dipakai Lovi. "Ya."

"Namaku Lovino Vargas. Hari ini aku dan adikku mulai training. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Souka. Jadi kau salah satu kembar Vargas? Baiklah, mari ikut aku. Tapi sebelumnya.."

JPREEET

Dengan ekspresi datar, maid bernama Kiku langsung mengambil foto Lovino dengan berbagai pose. Tak hanya sekali, tapi maid satu ini kekeuh untuk mengambil foto si sulung Vargas. "HENTIKAN!"

Kiku sontak menghentikan aktivitas memotretnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk training! Bukan sebagai model! Kumohon hentikan! Arggggh," teriak Lovino frustasi.

"Fufufu, maaf. Kalau melihat yang imut-imut aku langsung kehilangan kendali. Gomen nee~" kata Kiku dengan pose ala Yuko Ichihara.

"Oke, kali ini serius. Ajak adikmu ke halaman depan ya. Di sana ada band yang sedang perform, kita harus melihatnya sebelum pengunjung tambah banyak!"

Kiku berlari-lari kecil –tentu saja karena menggunakan yukata- menuju halaman depan dan diiikuti oleh Lovino yang langsung menyeret adiknya. Memakai kostum seperti ini cukup merepotkan dan pastinya panas!

Sesampainya di halaman depan, pengunjung sudah mulai memadati panggung kecil di tengah-tengah halaman. Sekitar lima orang laki-laki berdiri di atas panggung dan mulai tebar pesona kepada pengunjung yang notabennya perempuan. Langsung saja suasanan menjadi riuh. "Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Lovino kaget.

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya? Aduh.. Kau ini berasal dari daerah mana sih?"

"Vee, kami memang tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini, Kiku."

"Ckckck, baiklah! Ini namanya band! Kalian harus melihatnya secara langsung! Terus.. aku memutuskan training kali ini adalah 'memberikan bunga kepada salah satu personil band dan berduet dengan vokalis'! Mengerti?"

"EEEHH?!" teriak kembar Vargas kompak.

Dengan senyum yang sangat amat manis, sampai-sampai kita tidak bisa membedakan apakah Kiku sedang tersenyum atau menyeringai, perempuan asli Jepang yang punya hobi aneh itu kembali memasuki cafe dan meninggalkan Lovi-Feli di tengah kerumunan pengunjung.

"Dengar Feli, kau harus mencari bunga dan berikan pada salah satu personil band itu!"

"Memangnya tidak apa, kak?"

"Iya! Biar aku saja yang berduet dengan band itu, mengerti?"

"Iyaa!"

Feliciano bergegas mencari bunga di sekitar cafe dan Lovino mulai berdesakan di antara pengunjung yang sedang menyaksikan perform band. Lovino berfikir, _'apa bagusnya sih menonton band. Pasti karena orangnya!'_ Tidak menghiraukan umpatan orang-orang karena desakan Lovino tidak kenal ampun. Pokoknya dia harus sampai di depan panggung!

"Selamat siang semuanya! Hari yang cerah untuk kita semua dan pastinya Cafe La'lune!"

"WOOOO~ YEAAA"

"Hari ini sangat spesial, karena kami akan mengajak salah seorang pengunjung untuk berduet langsung! Siapa yang mau langsung menuju panggung! Lagu yang akan kita bawakan adalah Two is Better than One."

"TUNGGU, BIAR AKU SAJA!"

ZIIIINNGGGG

Hening sejenak. Teriakan Lovino dari barisan penonton membuat semua orang _speechless_. Seorang Pikachu berwujud manusia tiba-tiba saja berteriak, otomatis semua mata tertuju pada Lovino! "Aku ingin berduet denganmu!"

"Woo, sepertinya kita sudah menemukan orangnya! Pikachu~ silahkan menuju panggung," vokalis band tersebut tersenyum ramah kepada Lovino.

Pengunjung memberikan jalan kepada Lovino agar mudah menuju panggung. Seakan tak mau ketinggalan, vokalis band yang –ehem ganteng mengulurkan tangan kepada Lovino. Seperti yang kita tahu, nona besar kita tidak suka bergantung kepada orang lain. Dengan sekali lompatan, Lovino berhasil naik panggung. Masih menggunakan kostum Pikachu. Uluran tangan vokalis band yang tak ditanggapinya mendapat cemooh dari pengunjung lain. Sang vokalis band hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Lovino dan memberikan mike.

"Semoga kalian terhibur dengan perform hari ini! Te amo~" seru sang vokalis band memberikan _kiss bye_ sekaligus tepe-tepe. Seketika itu juga petikan gitar mulai terdengar dan suara sang vokalis mengawali lagu yang akan dinyanyikan.

"I remember what you wore on our first day. You came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something..."

"WUHOOOOO~" sorak-sorai pengunjung mebahana.

"'Cause everything you do and words you say. You know that it all takes my breath away adn now I'm left with nothing," sekarang ini Lovino tahu apa itu band sesungguhnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, apakah nona besar kita bisa bernyanyi? Apakah Lovino tahu lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya? Kami-sama...

"So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. " Lovino mulai bernyanyi bersama sang vokalis. Wao, ternyata ia bisa!

"And maybe two is better than one.. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life. And you've already got me coming undone..And I'm thinking two, is better than one."

"YEAAAAAA~"

Lagu selanjutnya dinyanyikan Lovino dan sang vokalis dengan bersaut-sautan. Pengunjung tampak puas dengan penampilan Lovino dan band tersebut.

Feliciano? Di mana dia? Oh, ternyata sedang bersusah payah berdesakan dengan pengunjung lain agar sampai di depan pangggung. Tapi apa daya, badannya yang kecil, ditambah kostum Keroro membuatnya sulit bergerak. Bunga mawar yang baru saja dipetiknya di kebun belakang cafe dilindunginya agar tidak rusak.

Dari belakang, tiba-tiba ada yang menggendongnya. "Vee?"

Masih diam saja dalam gendongan orang yang bahkan Feliciano tidak tahu siapa. Orang tersebut membawa Lovino ke depan panggung tanpa bersusah payan karena badan orang tersebut tinggi dan besar. Sesampainya di depan panggung, orang tersebut menurunkan Feliciano dan bergegas menjauhinya. "Vee, tunggu! Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih!" Namun orang itu mengacuhkan Feliciano.

"Uhmm.. Dia beraroma kentang!"

Langsung saja Feliciano menyerahkan bunga mawar kepada seorang _bassist_ yang berada tepat di depannya. Sang _bassist_ hanya tersenyum simpul dan menerima bunga pemberian Feliciano. Dan tepat saat itu, lagu pun sudah berakhir. _Mission complete!_

"Terima kasih, semuanya! Khususnya kepada uhmm, Pikachu?"

"Namaku, Lovino! Lovino Vargas!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih kepada Lovino dan semua orang yang sudah menyaksikan! Kami akan perform kembali nanti malam. Jadi saksikan yaa!"

"WOOO~ WE WANT MORE~ WE WANT MORE!" teriak pengunjung tidak rela.

Personil band satu persatu mulai memasuki _back stage_, begitu juga Lovino. Sebelum itu, ia memberikan isyarat pada adiknya untuk mengikuti ke belakang panggung.

"Kau hebat, Lovi!" sang vokalis mengejutkan Lovino.

"Apa sih, biasa aja!"

"Hehe, oh ya. Kita belum kenalan. Namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, tapi biasa dipanggil Antonio. Aku jurusan diplomatik Spanyol." Antonio tersenyum tulus pada Lovino.

DEG

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Tapi Lovino merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Apa ini? Dan kenapa wajahnya semerah tomat? Ughh...

"I-iya! Senang berkenalan denganmu dan sampai jumpa!"

Lovino berlari meninggalkan Antonio yang melongo akibat ulah Lovino yang tiba-tiba saja berlari. Kembali tersenyum canggung karena baru pertama kali ada seorang perempuan yang bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Lovino Vargas ya.. Tak kusangka kau jauh lebih cantik daripada yang di foto!"

Cassanova kita sepertinya menemukan target baru. Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Lovi?

*lunelunelune*

A/N :

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Saya baru tahu akhir-akhir ini kalo chara hetalia yang dijadiin cewek namanya Nyotalia.. *krik*

Ada yang masih kenal fanfic ini? Saya rasa tidak.. *pundung*  
Mau gimana lagi, saya udah nggak pernah nulis fanfic selama 2 ato 3 taun dan saya sebenernya nggak mau ngelanjutin fanfic2 saya. WB itu menakutkan.

Saya akhirnya bertekad akan kembali menulis fanfic dan berusaha meningkatkan kualitas menulis saya. Cafe La'Lune ini saya persembahkan terutama kepada reviewer di chapter 2 yaitu Miss. Lavender Celesta dan ochakema. Terima kasih sudah memberikan review pada saya hehe Tak lupa kepada silent reader, ayo dong tinggalkan jejak!

Oh ya, yang nggendong Feli siapa hayooo?

Antonio x Lovino sudah muncul!

Ada yang mau rikues pair apa yang muncul di chapter selanjutnya?

Sudah sekitar 2 tahun lho Cafe La'Lune dan untuk chapter 3 ini saya mengetik dalam waktu 2 hari Kepada para pembaca saya mengharap review dari anda sekalian. Apapun reviewnya (kecuali flame) kritik dan saran membangun saya menerima dengan hati lapang. Arigato!

REVIEW PLEASE..


End file.
